Hidden from us
by Snow Cold Lily
Summary: Years had past since the murder of the friends of Yanari she was found guilty in and expelled from Konoha. During the pursue after Sasuke, Yanari meet someone she never thought she would see again. Dangerous memories, Love, lies and truth are all in there
1. What a walk in the woods can give you

Ja, Dragon here Yay! My first NejiXoc fic. I am having some sort of troubles with the chapters, because I am a clut when it comes to computers. Evil mean computer from hell -.-... This is going to be a long chapter story... my first one

**Summary: **Years had past since the murder of the friends of Yanari she was found guilty in and expelled from Konoha. During the pursue after Sasuke, Yanari meet someone she never thought she would see again. Dangerous memories, Love, lies and truth are all standing in the way.. Will they ever make it?

I know the title suck! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... only most of this story..

Claimer: I hate school and love writing. XD

**The end of the battle:**

"It's my fault that you all are dead. Shame that I can't remember how I did it or why. Why would I kill my team, my best friends? Why can't I remember? It's a big hole in my memory. A hole that I ought to fill with answers.

I wonder if they hate me. Well, I can't hurt them now, can I? They're safe now, safe from my curse. I still remember your faces, hopes and dreams. Dreams that I destroyed. And this is my punishment, to be alone for eternity, expelled from my own hometown. And worst of all, memories i can't remember. They were too painfull to remember...

People really don't know how it is to not to know what they have done. Haku, Tiren and Tsukara. When I woke up, I found you all dead, rifted apart with limbs missing and soaked with blood. Screaming looks on your faces made me burst into tears. The looks on you hunted my mind for years.

The Hokage thought that I had lost my mind and betrayed Konoha by given the enemy the forbidden scroll of seals. Our mission was to destroy it. But, I gave it to the enemy and killed my team. Why?"

**

* * *

**

**Flashback:**

Haku looked at her in misery. "I'm so tired of everyone staring at me, just because of my bloodlines." Yanari feel on her knees and dug her face in her hands. "I'm tired of being alone, betrayed, hated." she cried out. "YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND THIS, HAKU!" she hit her fist hard into the ground.

Haku lowered his head and looked at her. "You…even got the chance to know you're parents." she sobbed. "You met…Zabuza. He took you inn in his life, protected you, died for you." she continued. "and…you're still complaining?"

Haku was silent and took a step forward. "I-I…was hated by those I thought loved me." she continued. Haku went down to her level and laid his hands on her shoulders. "You're not alone anymore." he said with a low tone, almost whispered. Yanari sobbed and looked at him in his eyes. He was smiling to her, smiling with pity. He wrapped his arms around her and let her head rest on his chest. Haku felt how his shirt got wet by Yanari's tears as she cried. "I hate myselg for crying... espesically when I am your jounin and sensei"

**End flashback: **

Yanari observed the ugly ninja raise his bow and arched it for the Hyuuga. She was absolutely silent to not getting noticed. That would be bad. The spider nin shot another arrow for the Hyuuga. This time, it hit him on his side.

The Hyuuga spat blood and took the wire and sent chakra through it so it returned to the sound ninja. He actually used the gentle fist on the rope! The sound nin fell down from the tree and crashed into the ground. He was still breathing and the Hyuuga boy sobbed towards him.

"Hehe. You let the arrow hit you, didn't you?" the sound nin chuckled while coughing blood. The Hyuuga nodded and gave him a despising look. "Now, your vital organs will start to fail after some time." he informed the six-armed ninja. Neji felt very dizzy and started to wangle.

Neji fell on the ground with a dump. He could feel his life was leaking out from his wounds. His stamina and chakra where no more. Two holes pierced trough his body, one trough his liver and another above his heart. Neji looked at his headband a couple meters away. Bloody and dirty.

I've failed Konoha.´ The head family didn't have to kill him. It didn't matter anymore. He was dying anyway. Uncle, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Naruto and the Hokage…´ he thought. I've failed you…all.´

Neji then felt he couldn't breathe anymore. The world stopped spinning as he coughed for air. Before his eyes closed, he saw a figure by a tree. The figure jumped forwards Neji and landed beside him. He couldn't see the person because his sight was too blurry. He then past out because of the lack of blood.

The figure put its hand on the wound on the liver and it just disappeared. The figure started coughing blood, but it soon stopped. Neji breathed again, slowly and unconscious. The person moved then to the half dead sound/spider ninja. (He looked like a spider since he had six arms...and spitted spider treads, that's why. XD)

The sound nin panted and glared at the person. "Who the heck are you…?" he asked spitting blood and kept his eyes on the person. The person reached for the katana on the back. The sound nin started chuckling. The being raised the katana and stabbed the ninja trough his heart. It poured blood out of his mouth and drowned in it or of the stab, who knows? The person picked up Neji and moved him away.

* * *

Well Yeah. I know this chapter is sorta... short, but I can make them a little longer. I want to update like at least once a week ifI can. 

Well, Yeah Please click on therewiev button and rewiev and tell me what you think! (Begging on my knees) Would have been nice.


	2. Embarresing

Author's note: Yay, Chapter 2! First, I wanted to thank **San'Hana** to give me my first review, ever! Arigatou! And I will keep updating as long as I have chapters ready at hand. If you don't like Neji beeing with an uknown person...**Don't read it!** It is your eyes, not mine.

This has happened: Neji were badly wounded from a fight against the sound shinobi and fainted. Then this beeing popped out and takes Neji away. Well yeah... What will happen? (Sacred dragon making ghost noises.)

Neji: ... glares.

Kidoumaru's ghost: Dude...That's not how we are...

Sacred dragon: Ehehe...My bad!

Neji: can we please turn the attention to the story?

**

* * *

Embarrassing:**

Yanari opened her eyes and glanced at the bad injured Hyuuga… on her BED, in her HOUSE, in the woods she was living in ALONE! Neji growled a little in sleep of the pain.

She looked at the wound above his heart. She had somehow been able to heal the injured liver perfectly, but that one by the heart is a different story. Yanari took one of her knives an cut up his shirt/sweater/jacked WHATEVER!

She hesitated when she thought of what she was doing.She sighed. I have never seen a boy without a shirt/jacked on…´ she thought and made a face. She shook her head and thought raising her left fist. Come on, Yanari! He is badly injured and YOU have to SAVE him!´

She took the rifted jacked and laid it on the floor. She didn't dear to look at him. Yanari instead put her eyes on the herbs mixed them and rubbed it on his wound, still not looking directly at him. Thereafter, she put her hand on it and concentrated with her eyes closed.

Green chakra glowed around her hands as the wound reacted on it. Slowly, the wound started closing. She focused hard to keep on flowing chakra into him. Her sweat ran down her cheeks as she felt she couldn't bear it anymore.

She fell on the floor almost fainted. All her chakra was used and it barely affected him? She stood up shakily and glared at the injured chest. Why didn't my chakra heal it?´ she asked tossed.

It was almost the same as before. Yanari wrapped some bandages around his shoulder to his waist and covered his body with a blanket. It had to be something in the spiders arrows´. she thought. "Fine!" she said. "I've have to do it the hard way then."

She put her hand on his forehead. He had a fever, very high one too. Yanari looked at the seal on his forehead. That couldn't be anything good.

The caged bird is it called. That seal is used to control the branch family of the Hyuuga's. The head family has to be the strongest so they mark the branch family at young age.

The seal limits their strength and can easily be executed with placing a finger on the mark and just saying Shidori.´ she thought. The Hyuuga's are the worst clan.´ (How she knew all this I have no idea, but she used to live in Konoha, ne?)

Neji slept a long and suffering sleep. From days to a month. Yanari had almost given up on him. She thought he wasn't going to wake up. His injured chest was almost mended.

She gazed at him from a chair from her window in the corner of her room. He looked so peaceful yet so strong. Yanari had observed the whole battle between him and that sound spider nin. They hadn't felt her presence at all.

They both fought bravely and well. (Have no idea how I'm gonna say it.) The battle ended with no wins though. Somehow, she ended up taking him here, to her house. But why not to Konoha? Oh, that's right! I've been expelled from the town.´ When she thought about it, she has always lived alone and never been in the same room as any being at her age.

She bit her lip and looked at his closed eyes. Yanari could hear his breath from where she was sitting. He looks so…so.. How am I going to put this straight?´ she thought. Handsome?´

Yanari panicked when he moved his head slowly to the side. She picked up the bucket and stormed out of the house. Hell!´ she screamed in her head. What am I going to say to him when he wakes up?´ "Oh, hi! Sorry but you was badly injured so I took you to my place and fixed your wounds and cut your jacked." No, that won't work. Baka! (Idiot)´ she cursed.

She ran to the river and filled the bucked vacillating to go back. Yanari took a deep breath and told herself that it was nothing to be scared of, "He's just a boy- a young man….at my age." She frowned then sighted.

Yanari tip-toed to the door and peeked inside and practically thanked the heavens to see that he was still asleep. She then stepped inside and put the bucked with water beside the grate.

Yanari poured some water into a jug and hang it over the fire. She glanced at the boy. His wound was small but still it came some blood once in a while. She sighed by the sight of the bloody bandages. Now she had to change them…again! She hated this part.

She raised herself and changed the bandages. While she did this, she felt that he moved. Yanari stiffed in panic. Neji moved his left hand over to his chest were Yanari was supposed to bandage him.

She sweated when she tried to move his hand off his chest. Neji grunted a little. Yanari both cried and laughed at the same time. This can't be good!´ she thought.

She finished bandaging him and ran out off the house. She stopped by her training field hit her head against a tree. "Stupid, dumb, stupid!" she yelled to herself.

"Calm down, calm down." she tried too calm herself from her furiousness. "I have nothing to fear, nothing at all." Yanari told herself. It was dead silent a moment. "DHAAAAA!" she broke up and ran around in circles.

She stopped and panted for awhile. She glared at the stump she use to train her fists with. Yanari clenched her left hand and hit the stump so hard that it cracked and fell on the ground. Why am I acting like this? she asked furiously and pulled her past-her-ass hair. "Great! I've gonna be a wreck before this week is over!"

* * *

Well, yeah. So... What do you think? No flames please! Oh... I would love to get reviews from you guys. ) 


	3. YOU ARE AWAKE?

Yo, everybody! Thank you for the reviews. Arigatou, arigatou. (Sniff!) So far, I'm going to update every day till about sunday or something. (Cuz I had 6 chapters when i joined fanfiction. hehe) Anyway, Neji is still gone in his dream world of his, that no one have access to... Not even me!

Neji: ... ZZZZZZ (snores)

Furious Dragon: (Kicks him in the side) ...

... WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!

(Still snores) Sigh.

Okay, back to the story:**

* * *

**

**YOU'RE AWAKE!**

Neji woke up with a terrible headache. He looked groggily around and rested his sight on a girl who was sitting against a wall on the floor with her arms folded beside the bed. Neji felt a bit chilly when he noticed that he didn't have anything on his upper body.

He narrowed his eyes on the girl then lifted the sheets and let out a deep breath in relief to see that his pants were still on. How long have I've been out?´ he wondered.

Neji looked at the bandages on his chest and saw beneath it. He remembered how deep it was so he couldn't have been out that long…he thought.

Then the girl moved and opened her eyes. Scratching her head and the pain in her back made her easy to wake up. Yanari glared groggily at the boy that was sitting up.

She then shook her head and looked again. Now her eyes were wide open. "HOLY MOLY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" she screamed and jumped up. Neji looked at her quite shocked. "You don't have to freak out!" he yelled back.

"Gomen… gomen sai. (I'm sorry.)" Yanari stuttered and bowed to him. Neji just looked dumb folded on her. "Where am I?" he asked. "Still in the…the…f-forest." she stuttered.

"For how long?" he wondered. "About…a month." She thought. Neji glared at her again, that made Yanari feel very uncomfortable. "A MONTH?" he shouted.

His shouting made Yanari jump five feet in the air. Yanari swore that this guy was going to give her a hartattack inthe end. "Sorry.." he mumbled. "It's okay." she replied and gave him a small smile. She felt that she blushed by her "freak out" and so did Neji. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Neji, Hyuuga Neji." he answered. "And you?" "Yanari, Tamaka Yanari." She smiled. Strange. Why am I feeling this way? Why am I acting this way?´ she thought. Her eyes…´ Neji thought and gazed at her. are green, like the leaves in the forest. Beautiful.´ he continued.

"Uhm…are you…" she started. "What?" Neji asked. "Are you hungry?" "Not particularly." He answered. Then they both heard a loud growl from Neji's stomach. Yanari narrowed her eyes and glared at his stomach so did Neji in surprise and scratched his neck. (She forgot that she was not supposed to look at him, but she didn't bother. Oh! Come on! She had that good uppertunity to see him and she thew it away? Ops! Did I say that out loud?)

She turned around to the fireplace and grabbed a plate, a spoon and poured something onto the plate and gave it to him. Neji looked at the food. It looked like leaves that had been cooked in mud. It smelt like it too. "Don't complain!" Yanari said to him. "I've been living on this since I moved out here."

Neji took the plate and lifted the spoon to his mouth and tasted it. Surprisingly, it tasted good. He finnished his plate and thanked for the "food". But when Yanari told him that it was made of frogs, snakes and spiders, Neji got green and nearly threw up.

Neji stayed there for another two weeks till his wound was fully healed. Nothing special happened. Nothing more that they sparred and trained together and smiled to each other that made them blush, the usual things.

Yanari still slept on the floor though (That bastard!) and Neji started to feel pity on her because of her back. It must be hurting like hell now. And he was right too.

He always asked her if she was okay. Yanari always replied that she was, even though he clearly could see that she was lying, but she never admitted it.

Now they were on her training field. Yanari attacked Neji with several kunais and stormed for him. Neji started to spin and created a tornado of chakra around him which sent Yanari several feet backwards.

She landed on her feet but heard her back cracking. Neji ran to Yanari that stood completely still. Neji asked in panic: "Yanari-san. Daijoubu? (Are you alright?)" "Iie (no)" She answered with her eyes wide open. The pain was too much for her. She wanted to cry but couldn't.

Neji went to her back and activated his Byakugan and took a look. He saw knots on her back, many knots on her muscles and her spine was a mess. Not straight at all, formed like a Z.

Yanari could hardly move. She stood there and waited for an answer. Neji deactivated his Byakugan. "You need to lie down." He said without a tone. "Fast…" Neji picked her up and carried her in the bridal style, or at least tried.

He got her back to her cottage and laid her on her bed. He asked her if she could move. She was silent. Neji put his hands on her back and activated his eyes again.

"What are you doing?" she asked scared. "Sumimasen (I'm Sorry)." he replied. She didn't say anything. Neji placed his fingers on her back and green chakra glowed as he started to undo the knots he could see, via his Byakugan.

Yanari wanted tokill him for that but she knew that he tried to help her. She had never had massage before. It felt like it was hurting like hell and like you were in heaven at the same time.

When Neji had got rid of most of the knots, he angled for the spinal where it started to bend. She then felt that her back "braked" and you could hear it too. "aaaaiiiii!" she yelled. "That should do it!" Neji said and looked at her.

"But you shouldn't move for a while." he smirked to her. "Arigatou (Thank you), Neji-san." Yanari grated and frowned a little.

He gave a slight blush when he realised what he just did. "Uhm..I." he stuttered. Yanari looked on his pearl-white eyes. Their eyes met and Neji blushed even more. She noticed that she blushed too. Neji broke his gaze and walked outside. (Actually, he ran. lol!)

Neji sat down by the riverbank and leaned back, looking at the stars. Everything looked so more beautiful out here than in Konoha. Neji put his hands back his head. He glanced on the full moon and the stars that danced around it.

"Why am I acting this way?" his voice asked himself. "I wonder if the Hyuuga house thinks I'm dead. I'll have to return soon." Neji touched his forehead where the seal is. He thought back to when he was given the seal, how everybody looked at him, stared, talked.

Neji heard some footsteps coming towards him and broke up. It was too dark to see anything and Neji had his whole body alarmed. "Sorry for scaring you." A familiar voice claimed.

"Who said anything about you scared me?" Neji asked sarcastically. Yanari chuckled and sat down beside him. They were silent for a moment.

"You shouldn't walk around in your present state." Neji said. Another silence came. "When are you going back?" she asked. "Tomorrow." he declared. "I'll lead you to the town." Yanari replied.

Neji was quiet. "What will you tell your family?" she raised. "The truth?" "Most likely…" Neji responded. Yanari stood up and started walking back to the house. "You still haven't thanked me." she said not turning around.

Neji were left alone under the open sky. He gazed at the moon and let out a deep sigh. His hands fiddled with the forehead protector and took it off. Neji examined it closely and rested it on his chest then closing his eyes.

* * *

Well you know what to do! The review button and give me some tips. Please! 


	4. The caged bird

Yay! Chapter 4. I Hope you guy's who read this fic enjoy it. Well... Enjoy+ I am having some sort od troubles with their thought and the dots on each side keeps dissapearing. "_Thoughts" _Okay

**

* * *

**

**The caged bird.**

"Baka!" Yanari said back inside her house. She sat down in the chair by the window. _"His family will probably kill him when he returns."_ shefelt it on herand looked out to the riverbank where Neji laid.

"_I can project the seal on me but I don't really know if I can handle it_." she thought. "He mustn't know. And if he does, he's going to freak out." she muttered.

Hours later Neji still laid by the river and Yanari went out. She snuck to him and found out that he was asleep. She didn't make a sound as she placed her hands on the seal and begged the heavens to keep him asleep.

Now her hands were glowing of gold/yellow chakra. The seal vanished and reappeared on her throat. Yanari quickly returned to the house and covered the seal with a scarf. She looked out off the window. He still didn't move. "_I hope he doesn't find out, not at first."_ she thought for herself.

The next day Yanari and Neji set off to Konoha city. It was about four hours away and they had to reach the gate before the sun sets. They both are ninja's so it wouldn't be that much problem. But that changed when they reached the gate.

"Oi!" one of the gatekeepers shouted 32 feet up the gate. "Whose passing?" he asked. Passing through Konoha gate wasn't really a trip in the woods. The rules were tight. "Hyuuga Neji and Tamaka Yanari!" Neji responded.

The two gatekeepers looked at each other and looked through a list. Hyuuga may pass but not the Tamaka!" the gatekeeper spat her name. Neji jerked. "Why?" he asked. "Tamaka Yanari has been excluded from this city and may not pass." Neji looked at Yanari who gave a slight smile and mumbling the words: "It's okay. I'll go back."

Neji then thought for himself a way to get her through too. "She has an urgent dealing with the head Hyuuga." Neji said to them. "He will take full responsibility." Yanari tried to stop Neji for saying anything more but he rejected her.

The two gatekeepers discussed this with each other for quite some time and came with this answer: "She may pass! But if she does anything wrong, she will emediatley be executed by the autority of the Hokage!" (I hate this line, Sounds so stupid)

Yanari couldn't believe what he had just done. "Neji!" she started. "I really shouldn't go inn there. You have no idea of what I've done!" she told him while holding his right arm. "I don't care!" Neji said and smirked.

**Inside Konoha:**

Yanari haven't been inside the Konoha gates for years. Everything looked so different from the last time she was there. Yanari glanced at everything they passed, from shops to trees.

Neji looked at the familiar wooden gates to the Hyuuga's. He hesitated on opening them. He thought off all of the problems he would get when he meets his uncle. He wasn't the kindest man on earth.

One of the maids passed them and gasped and dropped whatever she was doing. She ran in to the head house and gave Hiashi the shocking news.

Then they both saw a tall angry and pissed man in grey kimono came walking with harsh steps towards them. "Where on earth have you been?" Hiashi shouted to Neji without noticing Yanari.

All of the Hyuuga's came running out of the houses and observed them. Neji were silent and waited fiercely on his punishment. "You know what happends to the Hyuuga's in the branch house, if they do not obey orders!" he yelled at his face.

"You did not return right after the mission, you did not say anything about beeing gone AND you were missing for over a month!" Neji looked down. Then Hiashi placed a finger on his forehead and said the word: "Shidori!"

Nothing happened.

Hiashi were shocked as well with the other Hyuuga's surrounding them. Hiashi strained himself and looked at the young man. "The heavens have mercy on you today." Hiashi said rather confused but hard. "We need to talk." Neji were sweating like hell.

He thought that this was the end and didn't understand anything at all. Then they walked onto the meeting room in the head house. Yanaritagged along.

The first question Hiashi-sama asked was: "Who is she?" he asked harshly while staring angrily at her. "She's the one who saved my life." Neji responded without a tone.

Hiashi took a good look at the young Kounichi that made her feel very nervous. "That was not what I asked for!" he said. Neji hesitated and felt the sweat running down his neck but showed no feelings. "She is Tsuki Yukuta." Neji lied.

Yanari eyes were wide and stared at Neji. Hiashi stared suspiciously at her. "Very well then." he nodded. "Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked. "Hn?" he looked at the boy. "Tsuki-san has nowhere to live for the time being and I wondered if she could stay here for a while."

Neji expected a plain no answer and looked at him with his pearl-white eyes, which showed no emotions. "She will be staying in the branch house." Hiashi said. "She's under your care." Neji let out a big relief and looked at Yanari. She was very confused. Why would he do such thing to her?

Neji showed Yanari her room in the branch house and told her if there was anything she needed she could either ask the maids or him in his room next door. Her room was white, as the rest of the mansion.

White walls, white floors, white sheets and curtains. Rather boring. She also had a bathroom. She hadn't taken a shower on years, only bathed in the river. And clothes, well… she really need new ones, ne?

Neji knocked on her door and asked to come in. She let him. "I was wondering if you would come to the market in town and maybe get you some new clothes." He asked her somewhat nervous. "I don't have any money." Yanari answered.

"That's not a problem, I can pay." Neji waved with his hands and scratched his neck. "Besides…you really need some new clothes. He brought, up pointing at her worn out clothes. Yanari stared surprised and embarresedat him.

When she came to think about it, she haven't bought clothes for years, and she had a lack of undergarments, meaning that she just wrapped some ripped cloth around her chests. She hated to admit defeat. "Is this your way to thank me?" she asked and grinned narrowing her eyes at Neji. "Maybe" he answered in a rather happy tone. (No undergarments! How can she live without them!)

"Oh by the way, my cousin Hinata would like to come with us." "You mean the shy girl?" she asked. "Yeah. She is quite shy." he admitted. "Arigatou.." Yanari thanked shyly and put her hair behind her ears. Then Neji gave a slight smile. He rally should do that more often. She thought for herself.

Hinata joined them by the gate of the mansion. She was really happy to see Neji alive and gave him a hug about every five minutes. Yanari didn't mind. Hinata seemed like a nice girl, shy but nice.

She had pale-white eyes and shoulder length dark hair, and wore a fur-jacked and some blue pants. She was far from harsh like her father and sister was.

Her sister, Hanabi were just like Neji when he faced his uncle. Cold, calm not showing any emotions, like this clan wasn't supposed to. But Hinata was different. As light in the dark, blushed and smiled for almost nothing. But she weren't always like this Yanari knew.

She is very easy to read. Yanari's bloodlines could see almost everything. But…nobody knew about her four mixed and somewhat dangerous ability's. Yanari kept shut about it to everyone.

"Tsuki-sama?" Hinata looked at the sad Yanari that had completely forgotten her "new" name. It took a while for Yanari to realise that Hinata was talking to her. "Hm? Oh! S-sorry H-hinata-san." Yanari stuttered and blushed slightly to the Hyuuga girl.

"What was it?" she asked. "Sh-shall we go…go over to the cloth sh-shops?" Hinata asked her shy. "Yeah…Sure. Oh…You can call me Yukuta." Yanari smiled and followed Hinata to the shops while Neji took a seat and waited for them on a café, keeping a close eye on those two young women as they dissapeared in the crowds.

Yanari saw many different types of clothes in the shop they were in. tank-tops, pants, jump suites, kimonos, hakamas, Yukatas, nagajigan. She really needed the last one which means undergarments. Hinata said that she could pick anything she liked, because she was most grateful to her for sawing her cousin and all.

Yanari picked three pair of pants (Blue, dark blue and green), three tank-tops (Matching the pants) and three pair of different colored undergarments. The price was very low at that time of the year so they pretty much spent nothing.

Hinata took some t-shirts and some bras. They talked on the way to the café where Neji sat and waited a hundred meters down the streets.

Hinata and Yanari talked like they had been best friends for years. They really had a lot in common. (I don't say what because I don't know.) "Yukuta-sama?" Hinata asked her. "How old are you?" she questioned. "I am eighteen years in some weeks I think." She answered hesitating on the date as she didn't really have a calendar in the middle of the forest. lol!

"Oh! Than you're at the same age as Neji-nii-san." Hinata seemed surprised. "I will turn seventeen at the end of the month." She was silent and took a look through the window which kept festival kimonos. She glanced on a black and white flowered kimono, a simple but beautiful kimono.

Yanari didn't notice that Hinata was gone after a while. She looked for the Hyuuga girl everywhere but no Hinata were found. "_Where did she go_?" Yanari asked puzzled. There she was, talking to someone.

Yanari snuck around them to get a better view. She was talking to a boy with flame-red hair and a huge water gourd strapped to his back plus the forehead protector attached to his red-brown coat. He had pants that matched and she could see his light-green eyes with dark rings surrounding them. Yanari also noticed his kanji/tattoo on his forehead but she was unable to see what it meant.

She could see how Hinata was blushing as she talked to him. He didn't show any feeling at all. That was creepier than watch Neji be like that. But Yanari could easily see that the flame-hair guy were interested in Hinata. He gazed at her while she stuttered and tried to put herself together and he just listened to her. Yanari slightly turned and walked slowly back to the shop and waited. Hinata came seconds later

**Neji's pov:**

I watched them as they returned from the store and was babbling about everything. How can girls talk that much? Well, I'm glad that Hinata came along to help and they seem to become good friends. Strange. Hinata have really never had a good friend except those two morons from her team, Kiba and Shino. A dog freak and a guy who uses his body as apartment for the bugs. Creepy.

"You two finished?" I asked them as they stood beside my table.

"Hai, Neji-nii-san." Hinata answered and bowed.

I'm really glad that Hinata helped her with the shopping. Me and girl clothes, are just not my thing. I looked at the bags they were carrying. Hinata didn't seem to have much in hers but Yanari had more in her bag. Well, she deserves to have some new clothes.

"Shall we head back?" I asked them. They both nodded.

On our way home, Hinata and Yanari started talking again. It was really annoying to listen to when Hinata asked Yanari out about everything. "Do you have any boyfriend, or friends, family? Where do you live?" And so on.

But it was kind'a interesting to listen to Yanaris answers. Yanari had never had a boyfriend or friends and she didn't have any parents and she even lied that she was from the hidden mist, or born there. Hinata is smiling when Yanari is talking to her and she doesn't stutter. That is very unusual for Hinata

Neji noticed another thing as well. Quite unusual for him to think about such things, but he saw that Yanari was flat.

Which means…no breasts. Neji started to wonder if she was a he but knew that it couldn't be right. He cursed himself for letting him think thoughts like that and blushed furiously behind the two girls. (Maybe Neji is a closeth pervert. Hihi!)

When they came back to the Hyuuga mansion, Hinata and Yanari went to the clan's hot-spring while Neji decided to get a shower and have a talk to Hiashi.

* * *

A. Talk. With. Hiashi...O shoooot.That's all for this time folks! Hope you liked it.


	5. A shortcut to strenght

Ara... Sorry for not updating yeasterday. Had problems with saving the GD story and then I had to edit it all over again. That was troublesome! Well yeah, Enjoy!**

* * *

In the hot-spring: **

"Wow!" Yanari were amazed of the hot-spring. It was HUUUUUUGEEEE! As big as a public spring and a little more. The spring even had a waterfall at the far end and there was several smaller pools scattered around. But that's not the best part.

They could use it whenever they wanted! Yanari went down in the hot water with a towel wrapped around her and felt her worries just float away. All the pain in her neck and spine disappeared. Hinata sat down two meters away also enjoying the hot water.

"So?" Yanari started and gave Hinata a smirk. "Hn?" she had a questionilly look. "Who was the flame-haired guy?" Yanari asked. Hinata suddenly turned crimson-red and opened her mouth to speak but no sound came.

Yanari laughed and still waited for the answer. "He…he is the…Kazekage of…Suna. Sabaku no Gaara. " Hinata stuttered. "If he is the kazekage, why are you blushing so furiously?" Yanari smirked again.

"He…he….he…" Hinata went even redder. "He makes you nervous." Yanari finished convinced. "Hai." Hinata sighed. "Do you know why?" the all-knowing girl asked. "He…likes…to…make people nervous and scared." Hinata gave a bigger sigh. "For me, it seems like he likes you."

Hinata started to cough out loud and stared at the laughing girl on the other end. "You aren't serious are you?" Hinata asked shocked and stood up.

She nodded smiling. Hinata blushed even more. "Well, I guess he is a little…" "What?" "handsome." Hinata finished. Yanari giggled. "I will give you some advice."

"Next time you see him, go and talk to him. I'll promise you he will be surprised." Yanari helped. "You mean it?" Hinata asked and saw that Yanari nodded. "It is always he who pops out of nowhere, ne?" "Yeah." Hinata scratched her back. "Uhm...alright." Hinata smiled.

After their long conversation, Yanari went back to her room to test her new clothes. She started with the undergarments. She admitted that she had missed to wear a bra. The sweet feelings her breasts were finally in a good cotton bra. (hehe) Then the pants and a top, matching colours off course.

The tank-top was made of cotton and felt good against her skin. The pants weren't too bad, just a little stiff. Yanari really enjoyed wearing clean, new clothes again. (I don't understand how she could live years without them!)

She heard a knock on the door. Yanari went to it and opened it to find a Hyuuga maid that gave her a message about dinner was ready. "_Dinner?"_ she thought for herself.

Apparently, Neji had a finger in this. Yanari followed the maid to the head house and was left in the dining room. There were all of the "main" Hyuuga's. Neji, Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi. He looked as serious as before. No emotions. "Take a seat Tsuki-san." Hiashi pointed on a chair beside Neji.

Yanari were very confused. "As the leader of the Hyuuga clan," Hiashi said coldly. "I wanted to thank you for saving my nephew and will show my thankfully ness by letting you stay here as long as you like." he finished.

Yanari could see right through him that he didn't like what he just had said. She looked at Neji who just nodded to her. He stood behind it all. Yanari were sure of it.

After the dinner, Neji guided her through the whole mansion, except from some areas. He showed her the training field at the back of the head house. Neji asked her if she wanted to spar. She agreed and took a position on the field.

Hiashi were watching them closely from two stores above. Yanari bent down to Capoeira style and watched Neji who activated his Byakugan. They were silent, no one moved.

Neji got sick of waiting and stormed for her. Yanari jumped and performed a double kick towards his head which he blocked perfectly. Hiashi raised an eyebrow as he saw them fighting.

Yanari avoided all of Neji's gentle fist attacks and made a spinning sledgehammer, which hit Neji on his head and in the ribs that sent him to the ground. Hiashi were silent as he saw his nephew, the genius in their clan got bet up by a girl… Hashi then jumped down from where he had been and landed between the two fighters.

"That's enough!" he said harshly looking at Yanari. "That's a good tecknique." he complimented her still stern. "You got strength and speed. Can I test how much you can take?" he asked challenging her. She nodded and changed standing position.

He activated his Byakugan. Yanari charged for him and Hiashi dodged all her ten combo attacks. She attacked him again and he caught her leg. Then she jumped (still one leg short) and spun for his head that he also dodged and threw her backward.

Yanari jumped and did something unexpected. She placed four fingers towards each other and activated one of her bloodlines. The Hikatou. Her eyes went ice-blue and veins popped out around her eyes. It looked like the same as the Byakugan but that changed fast as a mark appeared on her forehead.

There were four transversal squares that met each other at the ends and a different elemental symbol were engraved into each one of them. Hiashi was stunned. She looked like an ice-demon. Yet, he was the first to attack her now.

He shot his palm to her solar-plexus but to his big surprise, she caught it. She was still standing strait as she held the wrist of Hiashi before her belly. Yanari lifted her left palm and struck him on the heart cause him to fly spinning backward and hit the wall.

Neji and Hinata (she appeared in the middle of the fight.) were stunned. Hiashi rose up from the ground and swept the dust off him. "If I had used my chakra," Yanari said coldly. "I would have inflicted fatal damages on you." She finished.

Hiashi felt the pain where her palm had hit him. "You're right." He admitted and held a hand to his chest. "Just like the gentle fist butyou use much more chackra." he said. Yanari nodded. "If you don't finnish off your opponent fast, you will end up with no chackra left."

Hiashi turned to the younger Hyuugas. "Hinata!" he called for her cold. "H-hai!" she responded and stepped beside him. "Can I ask you, Tsuki Yukuta…to train my daughter?" Hiashi asked determent.

Yanari looked at the shy Hyuuga girl who stood half-behind her father. She deactivated her Hikatou and gazed at Neji who nodded silently. "It would be me an honour…to train a Hyuuga." Yanari bowed. "No." Hiashi said calm.

"The honour is at my side." "Yanari looked at Hinata who shivered a little after her "little" performance. "We will start tomorrow morning at eight!" she said determined. "Hai!" Hinata responded.

The next day Yanari were leaning against the gates of the mansion in light jacked, dark-blue pants and jogging shoes. Hinata, on the other hand were wearing her usual heavy fur jacket and light pants. "You ready?" Yanari called. They went to the Hinata's team training grounds. Why? Because they couldn't show Hiashi Hinata's training.

Yanari stood straight looking serious at the nerve-wreck Hyuuga girl. "Today, I want to see what you can do." Yanari said. Hinata nodded. "Get ready and attack!" Yanari said as she turned her back. Hinata whispered Byakugan and raised her gentle fist style.

She stormed for Yanari who stood completely still with her eyes closed. Hinata angled for her neck with her fully strength and speed. As the fist was closing up, Yanari simply grabbed Hinatas wrist centimetres before her neck, still her back turned.

Then she turned so fast that the Hyuuga girl were dragged into a spinning whirl of her own and landed dizzy at the ground. Her head was spinning, around and around.

Yanari went over to the confused Hinata and helped her on her feet. "Lets sit down a bit."...Didn't she just helped her on her legs...?She advised Hinata. They both sat down and stared at each other. "You…are-are f-fast, Yukuta-san." Hinata stuttered glancing at her. "Your problem, Hinata…" Yanari lifted a finger. "You try to hard. And your speed is nothing of being impressed of and another thing your strength are nothing compared with your father or Neji." she finished.

Hinata looked at the ground disappointed for hearing those hurting words. "_Fine! I AM weak" _"Lets go shopping." Yanari said and rose. "Huh?" Hinata were quite puzzled as she followed her sensei's orders.

**At the marked:**

Hinata were told by "Tsuki-sensei" to wait there for her. The time went, and a half an hour had passed Hinata. Then she saw Tsuki coming with two black boxes which looked quite heavy. Back on the training grounds Hinata were told to open the smallest black box.

Hinata opened it and her eyes widened as she saw what it was. "Weights?" she shouted. Yanari nodded.

"The smallest box contains weights to the arms from 20 kg to 100 kg. And the big box have weights to the legs from 30 kg to….lots of kilos." she finished. Hinata looked shocked at the weights. "Take the lightest on." Yanari demanded. Hinata did it and felt as she was gaining weight drastically.

She felt it was hard to move and struggled to keep her arms up. "You must wear these at all times." Yukuta said coldly and folded her arms. "Even when you sleep. And now…We run." Yukuta started running and Hinata tried desperate to keep up.

They ran about an hour around in the woods. Hinata were sweating like crazy and felt that she couldn't stand up anymore. They took a break as Yanari noticed the exhausted Hyuuga. "This will help your speed and strength." she started.

"I am doing this for you, Hinata." she finished and looked at Hinata who was panting like she never had done. "How…pant, pant, can you stand this?" Hinata panted. Yanari smiled and lifted her sleeves and the bottom of her pants.

She was also using weights. But these were weighting like 150 and 100 kg! Hinatas eyes widened even more and her jaw fell. Yanari giggled. "Of course…you can take those off when you are bating or showering." Hinata laughed.

As they returned, Hinata could barely walk. She collapsed by the gate and gasped for air. "You did great today, Hinata." Yanari complimented and headed to her room. Hinata took off all of her clothes and weights as she entered the shower. (She's in her room now.)

She didn't bother that the facts were that the water were ice-cold. She was warm as hell after all off the running. She finished and got dressed in her grey-dinner kimono…with the weights under…

Yanari also took a shower and dressed herself in the grey-dinner kimono she was handed by the maids. They were pretty scared of her and talked gossips like mad. Yanari didn't care. She heard knocking on the door. "Come in." she called. It was Neji… he had this very worried look on his face as she asked what it was.

"Hiashi-sama wants to talk to you…about Hinata." he answered. He was also wearing the dinner kimono but it didn't fit him. His long brown-grey hair didn't fit it at all. "By the way….how is she doing?" he asked curious. Yanari smiled and answered: "She's doing fine, great actually." Neji nodded in respond not looking at her.

Hiashi were sitting behind his desk with Tsuki Yukuta and Hyuuga Neji in front of him. "How are you training her?" was his first question. "I can't really tell you about her training," Yukuta said with a disappointed tone. "but as the start of her hell week…I'm training her as much as she can take." Yukuta smirked at Hiashi. "Good!" he gave a satisfying look.

"I want a report about her improving every week to the end of this month." He told her. "Why only to the end of this month?" Yukuta asked. "I want Hinata to face Neji in a battle to prove what her training has thought her." He folded his hand and glared at her. "Hai." she replied. "_If Hinata shall face Neji, I have to train her double as hard." _she thought and left for the dining room.

* * *

Phew!Did it after much trouble. Hehe! Can you please send me a review? Not those short ones, if you notice something is out of order, please let me know. Okay? 


	6. Neji's confession

Now, it may take a while before I update again. Not too long! I'm not that mean. I have to work (and cycle there! There is like 14 kilometers!) Anyways, I'll do my best an enjoy! GHAAAAAAAH! Sorry! I gave you guys the wrong version! Sorry! Sumemimasen! Gomen! Gomen nasai! Heres the new version.

* * *

**Four weeks later: **

Hinata had now shifted to the heaviest weights, and her gentle fist was better then ever. But still not compare to Yanari though. Hinata even trained after Yanari called the day off, running laps around the woods, tree climbing, hitting sacks so the were torn and so on.

She showed an incredible willpower to go through her hard training and yet they were friends. Neji didn't want to see their training and kept outside. Besides, Yanari could easily feel his presence. Now they had a break and were enjoying the sunset.

"How do you think your training has been, Hinata-san?" asked Yanari while gazing on the setting sun. "I think that I've learned more on four weeks with you, than I've learned my entire life with my father." she answered confident with a smile on her face.

"But there is one thing that I don't like." Yanari said with a falling tone. "What?" Hinata wondered. "It's your mental statement. You barely have any self confident and are often crying over nothing." Hinata were silent.

"I'm not telling you to stop, because I can't. I'm saying that you don't have to listen to what everyone says about you." she continued. "I know that." Hinata said sad, facing the ground. "But it's hard when you've been told the same thing your whole life." she started to get tears in her eyes.

"When the only person who believed in me is gone, how am I going to survive when everyone else thinks that I'm nothing?" "Hinata… I was just like you one time too." the brown haired girl informed. Hinata looked questionably at her. "I felt once that everyone hated me, because I was different from them. I was also weak." (The last part, was a BIG lie.) "Those people, who say that, are nothing more than thrash. Because they think they're so much better but they aren't."

Hinata wiped her tears with her jacked sleeve and smiled. "Very well then, then I will stop listening to what others say about me and stop crying." she promised herself and lifted her hand. "That's the spirit!" she took Hinatas hand.

Yanari rose up and looked back on the path to the mansion. "By the way, meet up on the training grounds behind the head house tomorrow at eight." she said. "There is a challenge for you there." Hinata looked fuzzed on her but nodded.

Back on the mansion Yukuta were having a meeting with Hinata's father. "I think she's ready." Tsuki claimed. "I sure hope so, for Hinata's own sake." Hiashi said worried. "You ready Neji?" "Hai, Hiashi-sama!" Neji answered and bowed. "Let's see what she has become the past three weeks"

**The training grounds 7. 55 a.m. **

Yanari and Neji were already there (+ the whole household and Hanabi) and waited for Hinata to arrive. While waiting Neji asked her: "Have you trained her well?" coldly…. "You bet I have." she answered and smirked. Then two doors opened and Hinata with her father walked out. Hiashi sat down on a chair beside the ground while Hinata walked to the side of her sensei. Neji and Hinata were glaring at each other.

Then Neji broke the silence: "Hinata-sama, I recommend you to not fight this fight. I want you to back out." he said. "Neji-nii-san, I know you're worried for me. But this fight is not going to be anything like the Chuunin-exam. I will win this time." she said determent and the look of her face, was completely different from the Hinata they've know.

Her words shocked her father and Neji. He nodded. Yanari had withdrawn to the side if Hiashi and watched the Hyuuga girl raise her gentle fist without having any attention on activating her Byakugan. Yet...

There was dead silence between them. Neji activated his all-seeing eyes and raised his hands. Then they both broke that silence by storming toward each other at the same time. Their fists tried to hit them to no use. Yanari watched them closely. _"How will Hinata do it without using her Byakugan?"_ Yanari thought. Hinata ducked his attacks as she spun for his legs which he jumped from. "_She do it very good actually, but he's a genius after all. Hinata have to use it." _

There was a pause. Hinata activated her bloodline and attacked. Neji could hardly duck her fast attacks now. She was fast, too fast. He leant backwards away from her palm to not get hit but then, she disappeared.

Hinata reappeared behind Neji and before he knew it, he felt something sharp on his throat and by his side. His eyes widened. She was behind him holding two kunais, one to his throat and the other on his side. He was locked and couldn't move.

_How did she…? When did she get this good? _He wondered shocked. Hiashi eyes were wide as he looked his own daughter do this. "Hinata!" Neji broke out. "I give up!" Neji called. Yanari sat still, nodding and smiled. Everyone was astonished. There was heard several whispers among them.

"What's your secret?" Hiashi asked Hinata. She looked at her sensei in question what to do. "Show him!" she answered half-laughing. Hinata folded her sleeves and her pants so they could see the weights she was using. Neji looked at the numbers on the weights. "150 and 70 kilo?" Neji shouted. His uncle was speechless. (Hinata didn't use the heavies ones on her arms.) "My daughter. You are now worthy to be the heir of the Hyuuga clan."

Hiashi bowed deep and so did the rest, including Hanabi and Yanari. Hanabi didn't look too happy, but she accepted it. "You are now strong enough to take the burden of the Hyuuga clan. You have surpassed the genius from the branch house." (The heir of the main house, had to surpass the best fighter from the branch house to be accepted.)

Hiashi later that day had a meeting with Hinata, without Yanari and Neji. Neji was in his room and took care of his wound which Hinata had infected him. No one knew because Neji didn't notice before after he got back to his room. He took his forehead protector off and caressed his forehead.

He took a look in the mirror and glanced at himself. He looked away but immediately, he looked again. "THESEAL? WHERE THE HELL IS IT?" his jaw dropped.

Yanari sat in her room and changed while packing her bags to leave. Just as she had changed her shirt, she felt someone outside her door. "Yes?" she asked. Neji entered the room. "Hi, Neji-san! What brings you h-" She never got to complete her sentence as Neji stormed to her, grabbed her hands and hit her to the wall angrily. "What did you do?" he asked furious.

Yanari blinked a couple of times to put together what was going on. "W-what?" she stuttered. She saw his furiousness grow stronger as he asked her again: "The seal, what did you do to me?" he took of his protector and showed that the seal wasn't there. Yanari faced the floor. "I-I knew that they would try t-to k-kill y-you, Neji. So I-I-I took it away." She finished shameful.

Neji looked at her as she shed a tear. "The seal is still there, but I took away the deadliness." "What did you do to it?" he demanded an answer still holding her wrists tightly against the wall. "I transferred it." she continued with a low tone to the floor.

His eyes widened. "Transferred?" Neji noticed that she always wore this scarf around her throat and let go of her wrist to reach for it. He hesitated as he pulled it off. Her cheek was in the way but he slowly lifted it with his hand.

He saw the seal on her throat but not green as it used to be. Now it had turned black. "Why?" Neji asked almost crying. "I was afraid of losing you. You and Hinata are the best that has ever happened to me and I…I didn't want to be left alone when I knew that they would try to kill you." she shed more tears.

"I saved your life, again! But you are still ungrateful for that. You have people who care about you. I don't and you push those people away!" she said. Neji let go of her wrists and let them fall aside. He couldn't speak. "I didn't want to lose you, becauseI care about you, Neji." she whispered and faced away.

Neji shook his head. "If my uncle finds out that you have transferred parts of the seal onto you and he finds out, he will kill you. You know that! "Yanari were silent.

She thenwalked over to the bags on her bed and continued packing. "You're leaving." Neji said in a rather low tone. She nodded. "I've nothing more to do here anyway." she said. "I shouldn't even be here." she kept going. "Just look what you have done for Hinata." Neji claimed. "You saved my life, got me back and helped Hinata to improve her training more that Hiashi ever could have. She's a perfect heiress because of you." The word perfect, gave Yanari shivers. She hated that word, because she was far away from perfect.

She stopped. Neji took her hand gently and slowly turned her around by her shoulders. She was sobbing and tears ran down her sad face. He then wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. Yanari couldn't move, she was too confused. No one had held around her since Haku lived.

**Flashback:**

Yanari were 15 and had a new team under her care. She loved the teams she was training. New missions, new challenges, new…brats! She simply couldn't hate them. Yanari had become a jounin at the age of 13, so she trained often people on her own age.

But her last team caught her interest. Tsukara and Tiren were twins and had the bloodline to control earth. They were like two drops of water, talking, fighting and walking almost alike. Haku had another bloodline limit to control water and ice. But he was on some way hated. Yanari didn't know why. So one day, she decided to ask.

Yanari found Haku sitting alone by the riverbank, just outside the town. He fiddled with the water that he controlled and made different water sculptures. He didn't notice his younger jounin teacher behind him. He was too lost in his own thoughts. "Why are you always so sad?" Yanari determent and made Haku jump. "What make you think that?" he asked sad. Yanari chuckled and pointed at his face. "That!" she said.

"Because..." Haku started. "I'm different. My bloodline is different and I'm from the water country. (I think he is.)"People really don't like me for being from another country. And I was a tool to Zabuza when he lived. People think that I was stupid because I was Zabuzas tool." "Is that all?" his sensei asked. Haku nodded. "You know, I am different too." Yanari sat beside him. "Yeah, because of you 4 bloodlines." he stated. "No. I was a tool too. An experiment." Haku looked up at her. "You?"

She nodded. "But whenever I was sad, I always went to the moment of the dead and the Hokage always knew I went there when I was sad." Yanari informed him. "What did he do then?" Haku wondered. Yanari held around Haku in a hug. "That!" she cheered.

Haku smiled now. "See! It worked on you too." Haku smiled and hugged her back. Yanari didn't expect that but didn't move. "A hug, can mend most of the pain in your hearth. And, with a hug, people know that the care about you." she finished. "Thank you!" Haku smiled.

**End flashback.**

Neji held her tight but not too tight. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. You miss them, don't you?" she heard him spoke from her back. Yanari's eyes widened. "H-how did you..?" Neji gave a slight smile. "I know everything about you." Neji broke the hug and looked at her face, smiling. She was so full of questions. It was if he could read her mind.

His face got closer to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face. She wanted to get away but she was leaning against the wall…again. "But I think I knew from when I first saw you," he slowly got even closer to her. She lifted her arms and touched his. "that I…" "What? She asked. "that I loved you." he finished and closed the gap between them with a kiss.

She was shocked by his actions. She felt so happy but yet so confused at the same time. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy it. His hands had found their way to her face as if he didn't wanted to let go of her. He opened his mouth a little and she felt his tongue on her lips. Yanari slowly opened her mouth too, as her hands rested on his neck.

His tongue met hers and moved shyly around in a clumsy way, but still good. They got closer to each other. Neji wrapped his arms around her again and she did the same. They deepened the kiss as it got rougher. They really liked each other.

Neji broke the kiss and touched her chin with his fingers. "I don't want you to go." Neji whispered. They both panted slightly as Neji stroke her face. She couldn't speak nor move.

"Why?" she whispered. "Of all people, why me?" "Because you always seemed so weak whenever people got too close to you. You were always were alone, didn't have anyone to comfort you, talk to you…" Neji continued. "or hold around you as I do now." Yanari sobbed slightly again. Neji gently wiped away the tears that ran down her face and hugged her. "A hug, mend almost all of the pain in your hearth." he whispered.

* * *

What will happen now? Please help me a bit. A review can do so. ehe! Anyways will update during the next week I hope. Forgive me for my mistake! I'm sorry! 


	7. Decision

This chapter got rather short. I have been at work at a gazstation and I had to take my bike to the GD place that is 7 km away! Multiplie 7 and 2 and that answer to 5. Yeah, my feet hurt also after working 6 hours a day and listening to my boss's complies. So I didn't got much time to write anything. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Decisions and forgotten memories. **

Yanari didn't leave after that evening. Instead, she lied in her bed and though of Nejis words: _But I think I knew from when I first saw you, that I loved you. I don't want you to go. _

She touched her lips while his words played over and over. It was still dark and the moon lighted up the house. _The moon. _She whispered. Yanari had always stayed up to watch the moon when it was full.

It made her feel alive, to bathe in the light that the moon dispatched out and lit up the sky with light bluish colour.

She silently got out of the bed and put on a silk robe that was dark blue and slipped on some slippers. Yanari went to the window and opened it to feel the wind catch her hair.

It was a warm breeze that made Yanari feel calm. Taking a deep breath of the wind, she climbed out of the window and got to the roof over her bedroom.

Yanari slit of her slippers and sat with her legs crossed and hummed a familiar song that her mother once use to sing for her. But her mother died after she gave birth to Yanari, but she out of the ordinary, could remember that her mother sang it when she was unborn. Every day, every evening, she sang that song.

Yanari closed her eyes with a smile and swayed slowly from side to side while playing the song.

(If you have seen the movie Hide and seek with Dakota Fanning and Robert Deniro, the intro song or the first one you hear when the movie begins. It's kinda wicked but nice in the same time. I'm referring to that song in other words.)

The warm breeze made her relax. All of her worries and questions floated away like a stream. She was too lost in the feeling, to notice that someone was watching her from behind.

A hand was gently placed on her shoulder and Yanari yelped. Her eyes met pearl white ones that gazed down on her and held a questioning look. Yanari smiled to him and he seated next to her.

"I'm glad that you didn't left." he said soft and smiled. She took her gaze from him and looked to the sky. "What stopped you?" Neji asked.

_Flashback:_

"A hug, mend almost all of the pain in your hearth." Neji whispered gently in her ear. _That sentence…where did he hear that? _Before Yanari could reply to that he spoke again. "I'm not telling you to go nor stay. That's something you choose yourself." Neji stated by the frame of the door.

Yanari opened her mouth to say something but was broke up again by Neji. "But you should know, Yanari-chan, that there are people here too that care about you. I always did. Since the first day I saw you back in the playgrounds, you were always alone." She looked puzzled at him. "Consider your options carefully before you choose."

He then left. Yanari sunk to her bed, with the feeling of being left alone again. "_I can't stay, I'll only get the Hyuugas into trouble." _she thought while clutching her hair. _"If I go, Neji would be sad. OH! WHAT TO DO!" _She fell on the floor and hugged her knees. "I can't stay, but I can't leave." she whispered.

She let out a sigh and resumed packing her stuff and then headed for the window. _There are people here too that care about you. _She stopped halfway through the window frame. A tear fell onto the frame.

All the looks people gave her when she was a little girl, all those rocks the other kids threw at her. All the time they told her to disappear. They hated her. Yanari were too lost in her own pain to notice anything else. "Neji." she whispered. She had met him before, long time ago.

The little pale boy with white eyes always looked at her with concern. She remembers him now. He was her friend? Yanari sat down against the wall and clutched her head more, to remember.

She had chosen to forget everything about before she got ten. Those were her worst memories. The little Hyuuga boy had one day walked to the swing, were Yanari always had been sitting alone, watching the other kids play and having fun. (Referring much to Gaaras childhood.)

"Ano… Why are you alone?" a young boy had asked her and sat down on the swing beside her. He had asked her that question. She didn't expect that at all.

Little Yanari didn't reply. "You are the one without friends, right?" he said with a bit of worry. She nodded slightly. "Hey! I have an idea!" he lit up. "Since either of us have any friends, why can't we?" he grinned. Yanari looked at him confused. _He wants to be my friend? _"Ano…Why do you want me as a friend?" she asked sad.

"Because… no one seems to like you, but I think you are…" the youngster blushed. "…cute." He grinned widely and blushed. Yanari couldn't help but to giggle. "Hey? Do you want to play hide and seek, green fingers?" he asked, teasingly with the last part. "Eh… White eyes!" she gave him a smirk.

Back to reality: "People… care…about me?" she tossed. What was it that held her back? Yanari simply stood glued to the floor. "Green fingers…" she whispered and laughed by the thought.

She then let out a growl and threw the bag back on the bed. _One day! That's all!_ She demanded herself. Nothing more, nothing less!

_End flashback:_

Yanari smiled widely and chuckled. "You said that people care about me here." Neji nodded in response. "I think that held me back." Yanari stated. "But when I dug further into my memories, I remembered you." she gazed back on Neji.

"White eyes!" she pointed. He chuckled. "Green fingers!" he teased. "I never expected you to remember me from that time." he shook his head. She looked back to the stars. "Can't believe that I forgot."

Neji wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him with her back to his chest. Yanari didn't linger and rested her hands on his. They stayed like that for a while and watched the stars.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Now, reviews! I mean...Please review me. XD 


	8. Problems

**A/N: Again, sorry for taking so long, but I had a few problems to make things fit in. I did it eventally after listening to some linkin park (In the end) , eminem (Toy soldier, cleaning in my closeth) and Nickleback (Hero). Enjoy!

* * *

**

Problems:

Neji and Yanari were still on the roof as the hours went by. She had fallen asleep in his strong and protective arms. Neji took away a stray of hair from her face, from his wild flower as he called her in his mind.

She did look like one though, with her dark green eyes, long brown hair, strong alone but weak in his arms. He liked her that way.

She was like an oak, mighty and strong. But when a storm comes, the oak threaten to break and do not bend with the wind like reed does. Then, it breaks. She was like that when she was alone, always on the limit to break. But she isn't anymore; he was there with her and held her up.

Yanari buried her face deeper into his chest and clutched his shirt. She was not willing to let him go, not even in sleep. Neji chuckled and wrapped hi arms around her again.

Taking a deep breath, he gazed to the sky. The night was his favourite time. The stars were lit; maybe the moon was too sometimes.

Neji inhaled the smell of her hair. It smelt like wild flowers too. She may be a devil when she was awake and fighting but when she was asleep, she was like a goddess.

Yanari shifted position as she woke up. Neji gazed at her half open eyes and smiled. She gave him a questioning look but smiled happily back.

Yanari gave him a kiss on his chin and then held around him. He resumed to fiddling her hair with his hand and rested the other around her waist. They both stopped as a sound of a window cracking open was heard.

Yanari got away from Nejis grip and looked over to the ground. Neji did the same and they got to see Hinata running stealthily away from the mansion, dressed in her usual clothes.

"Shall we follow her?" Yanari asked him whispering. "I don't like that she sneak out in the middle of the night." he narrowed his eyes to where he had seen her. "I take that as a yes."

She jumped down from the roof and landed soft onto the ground. She looked back up at a hesitating Neji, and then proceeded without him. Neji were after her seconds later and caught up.

Yanari stopped dead in her tracks and looked after the Hyuuga girl. "I lost her." she said. "I can use my Byakugan." Neji said and started making hand seals, but were stopped by her hands.

"No. She may detect it. Don't forget that I didn't just help her with the taijutsu and ninjutsu, but the Byakugan as well." Yanari gave a worried look. "Do you have any better idea?" Neji said angry. Yanari grinned and made some other hand seals that Neji never had seen before.

"Shagekugan." she whispered and her eyes turned even greener and black dots replaced the pupils. Neji were surprised by this. "You have the Hikatou along with this?" he tossed. She didn't say anything and scanned the area.

Her sight was now black and white. Only moving objects were coloured, although she didn't see anything.

That ability was very similar to the Byakugan. She could zoom inn to the smallest bug a kilometre ahead. But the landscape was irregular and made it more difficult to locate the girl.

500 yards ahead, Yanari spotted Hinata running towards the river. "There she is!" Yanari pointed and ran off before Neji could react.

She ran like the wind to Hinata and Neji stumbled after. He caught up with her and they reached the river. Stealthily, they snuck behind a bush and observed the Hyuuga. It looked like she was waiting for something or someone. Neji shot Yanari a questioning look.

Another person stepped out from the bush and Hinata practical jumped into his arms and hugged him. Nejis eyes were wide of shock. _Hinata is…is … hugging a guy? _Yanari recognised the person right away. There's no mistaking the flame red hair. It was Sabaku no Gaara. She smirked.

Neji got up angry and wanted to get his cousin away from that blood thirsty killer. Yanari quickly grabbed his sleeve and prevent him from doing it. "She is not to be with him." Neji hissed while whispering.

"She isn't a baby anymore, Neji. She's old enough to take car of herself." Yanari held him down. Neji didn't like the facts that Hinata-sama were in love with the Kazekage of Suna, an ex-killer.

Yanari got up and walked away then stopped to say something: "Let her be. She can defend herself if anything happens. Besides, this is not a good thing to do, to spy at others love life." she giggled.

"What if someone did that to us?" Neji walked to her side and put an arm around her waist. "Then I'll trust you." he whispered in her ear. His warm breath against her ear sent shivers to her spine.

He picked her up bridal style that made Yanari yelp and flew off with her. It felt odd to be carried by someone. But Yanari didn't fight it. Neji smiled softly to the girl in his arms and she smiled back, with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

Back to the mansion roof, Neji put her on her feet and held her arms gently. Catching him of guard, she smiled and placed a kiss on his mouth. It took him a couple of seconds to realize her actions and kissed her back.

Protective arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her closer to him.

Neji slid his tongue into her mouth and duelled with her. Her hands found their way to his nape and his one hand under her shirt. He broke the kiss and embraced her in an almost crushing hug, while jiggling back and forth. "I still don't want you to go." he whispered softly.

Yanari buried her head in his chest and laid her arms around him. "I have to leave tomorrow." she stated sad. "Do I have to tie you up to make you stay?" he teased. She giggled and shook her head. "It's not safe for any of us if I stay." Neji were silent.

Yanari shot away from him and looked scared around. "What is it?" Neji asked worried. Suddenly, a squad of Anbus entered the mansion and another one surrounded them. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" they heard Hiashi shout from inside, waking up the whole Hyuuga staff. The Anbu captain on the roof stepped forward and held up an open scroll in front of him.

"Tamaka Yanari. You are to be placed under arrest for breaking your promise to never enter these gates of Konoha and for threatening the city as well. You are to follow us to the Hokage tower where you will receive your punishment. Hyuuga Neji is to follow us to the Hokage too." he folded the scroll and put it in his backpack.

Neji and Yanari looked concerned at each other and she was put in hand cups. Neji didn't have too and followed the Anbu squad, with Yanari and Hiashi by his side. He gave Neji the death glare and pointed angry at him. _This isn't good. _He thought. Yanari steppedcloser tohis side and whispered: "Sumimasen, Neji. Sumimasen."

* * *

What is going to happen! Chapter 8 closed! I think I gonna end this fic in 4 more chapters. Not shure, may take longer. 


	9. Guilty or not The name that got me down

Sumimasen sumimasen for taking so long to update. Thoughit only took me 2 hours to write this chapter... SORRY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did it would be the end of the world... I only own Tamaka Yanari. Oh well, enjoy.

* * *

**Guilty or not. The name that took me down:**

They were all placed in the waiting room outside the Hokage's office and waited for the fifth to send them inn. Hiashi sent both Neji and Yanari glares several times. "Neji." Hiashi spoke harshly to the young Hyuuga. "Hai, Hiashi-sama." he saw back to his uncle and tried to act bravely, but failed utterly by the fierce look on Hiashi's face.

His eyes scanned Neji's face. "Is this the same Tamaka that you met 12 years ago?" Hiashi saw the small reaction in his nephew's face. "Is SHE the same Yanari that I forbid you to ever see again!" Hiashi shouted and pointed an angry finger at her.

Neji's flashback:

Neji had just come back from the playgrounds where he had spent his day with his new friend. Hiashi noticed the happy look on the little boy's face. Neji was never happy, not according to himself. Something was up and Hiashi knew it. He went to Neji's room to talk to him. He found the young boy sitting on his bed, writing in his dairy. (A/N Yes Neji had kept a dairy ever since his father died/choose to die.)

"Neji?" Hiashi spoke. "Hai, Hiashi-sama?" Neji looked up from his book and put his pen down. "What is going on?" Said Hiashi worried. "Is there anything going on?" Neji said blankly. "You seem cheerful. What are you so happy over?" he sat down beside the 6 year old. "I am? Must be because of Yanari." Neji said a little unsure.

"Who is that?" Hiashi wondered. "Oh! She is my new friend." Neji smiled. "What is her full name?" the older Hyuuga asked suspicious. "I think it was Tamaka Yanari. I'm not sure." Neji scratched his head. Hiashi's eyes widened. "Tamaka Yanari? The Tamaka Yanari?" "Mm. I think so."

The boy noticed his uncle's rather shocked face. "Ano, is something wrong?" Hiashi held a blank but yet angry face. "You are not to see her again." he rose from his seat and walked to the door. "What? Why?" Neji shot up. "You will not see her again, tomorrow or anytime later. You are not allowed to talk to her. She is dangerous, Neji." He then left the room.

Neji's fists tightened. This was the third time his world has shattered because of Hiashi. First the caged bird. Then his father's death. Now, he couldn't even see his friend. Neji fell to the floor and started crying.

End flashback

Neji couldn't say anything. He was too afraid. "ANSWER ME, NEJI!" Hiashi's harsh voice and piercing look, made the young Hyuuga jump. "Don't you dare lie to me again, Neji! I am warning you. If you ever lie to me again, I will make sure off you never will disobey my orders again." Hiashi tried to hold back all his anger towards his nephew.

"Hai, she is the same Tamaka Yanari that I met 12 years ago and you forbid me to ever meet again." Neji spoke calmly and put on his blank look. "Well then…" Hiashi calmed down and folded his hands while closing his eyes to think.

"_Hizashi… it looks like I have to break my promise to you. Neji has gone too far and that death promise can not be held much more." _He opened his eyes and glanced over at Neji once again. _"But I will keep it, as long as I can."_ He finished his thinking.

The door to the Hokage's office flew up and Shizune came out. "The Fifth can see you now." The black haired nodded to the guards around Yanari and took her by the arms and led her inside. Hiashi and Neji followed as well.

In the office: They were all met by a blonde Hokage behind her desk with the name of Tsunade. "Hokage-sama." They all bowed to the blonde. She nodded and scanned the group. "So the old murder case has to be brought up yet again." She stated and leaned back. "I thought this case was closed years ago. Oh well. Tamaka Yanari!" she stared at the person beside Neji.

"You _do_ remember your promise? Though I wasn't here when this happened, but I have it all recorded here." She took up a huge file and dropped it on the table, made it making cracking sound. The guards looked stunned at the huge pile of papers that were taken out from the file. "Yes, Hokage-sama. I do remember." Yanari said sadly.

"Well then." Tsunade folded her arms on the table. "I want to talk to her alone. Hiashi, Neji. You will wait outside till I am finished. You may go." She stated and watched everybody leave but Yanari. The blonde signalised her to sit down. So she did.

"This is a very serious crime, Yanari." Tsunade took out a paper from the pile. "Working together with the sounds, murdering your own team and give them the most secret scroll ever to be delivered by a jounin! Pluss adding that you were expelled from this city and you came back? These are crimes I simply can't ignore and we have a witness." she glanced at Yanari who hid her face behind her long hair.

"I can't say that I did it or didn't." she saw up to the Hokage. "Why is that?" "Everything went black after… after my team saw the sounds." Yanari clued-up. "But still, that isn't enough to prove you're innocent. That you backed out or don't remember don't hold at all" Tsunade walked over to the window.

"I have read your personal file, Yanari." The brunette looked over at the Hokage. "It didn't hold any good about you. Dangerous from the birth, always alone, no friends or family and had a very bad reputation. Plus that you were especially dangerous when you fought. But since you learned how to control your powers, that won't be hold against you. In addition, you were very loyal as a ninja and a citizen always did as you were told and always carried out your mission perfectly and accomplished them." Tsunade turned to face the girl.

"The witness, may I know who it is, Tsunade-sama?" Yanari looked at the pile. Tsunade took out a paper and shoved it in front off her. Yanari could have fainted by the name. _Why? Why you? _She got more confused and tears ran down her cheeks. "That's impossible!" Yanari yelled to her. Tsunade watched the young girl's tears run down her face. "He wasn't even there!" she slowly sat back down, crying.

Yanari quickly wiped her face with her shoulders due to the hand cups. "You will be sent to prison and the court will decide your punishment." Tsunade said. Yanari didn't hear the words from the Hokage. _Why did I have to be taken down by that name?

* * *

_

I thought this chapter was stupid and boring... I might update again this day or somewhere next week, before I go on vacation for 3 weeks. First after then, I can update again. Now reviews! 


	10. Searching for the truth

**I know this chapter is really short, but I had to update before I go on vacation for three weeks and I can't update during that time. Sorry if there is a lot of spelling mistakes there or it doesn't make any sence. I AM PANICKING! Enjoy...

* * *

Hidden feelings 10:**

Yanari was put in a cell for so long and waited for the trial to begin. A seal with electricity was put on the lock to prevent her from escaping. She's dangerous after all… The cell itself was a "ratty" one. No floor nor windows… nothing. Yanari had curled herself into the far corner since her prison was freezing.

The sound of keys opening the door to the cell hall was heard. The door let out a small creak and two guards came as far as she could see. Yanari remained silent when the guards placed themselves in front of her cell and from behind them Neji showed up. He signalised them to go and they did.

When the door was shut, Neji spoke to her. "It didn't go that well, did it." Yanari got up from the corner and stood inches from the wall of electric rods. "Have you come here to taunt me, Neji?" she stated and reached out for the iron rods. "Don't touch those! You will get electricity in you!" he almost panicked.

Yanari took a firm grip on one rod and electricity was sent through her body. She didn't linger or screamed in pain. "This is nothing compared to what you have done to me!" she let go of the rod and fall to her knees. Neji were silent in shock. "Why? Why, Neji? Did you bring me back to get rid of me for good?" Yanari cried and lowered her face.

Small branches started to break through the ground around her. "What are you talking about?" Neji saw down at her. "What! You don't remember?" she spat out. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WITNESSED AGAINST ME, NEJI!" she screamed and the branches shot up, as more tears fell on the ground.

The Hyuuga's eyes went wide open. "What?" Yanari nodded slowly. "Leave me alone. I don't want to see you again… ever. I thought you loved me Neji. But it seems like I was greatly mistaken." Yanari went back to the corner and before Neji could reply, the branches had wrapped her in a small cocoon.

"_I don't understand. How is that possible? I don't even remember to be in the court!" _His thoughts raced through him. _"I have to talk to Hiashi-sama."_ He ran out of the prison in a whirl.

Few minutes later, Neji arrived in the branch house and immediately went to his room. At this time, Hiashi would be unviable. Neji almost attacked his closet in search for his old books. He had always kept journals since he first had met Yanari, but stopped right after she had been expelled from the city. Why, was a mystery to the young Hyuuga.

Neji pulled put a box and sat down on his bed. He opened it and took out several dairies. He first sorted them by the title years and started reading through the oldest one. It took him an hour just to read through all the pages in the first journal. He suddenly stopped. Hiashi's chakra was coming towards the branch house. Neji quickly put back the books in the box and hid it.

Seconds later, a knock on the door was heard and Hiashi stepped inn. "You wanted to talk to me, Neji?" Hiashi said firmly. "Yes, Hiashi-sama. Well, back to the trial against Tamaka Yanari…" Neji paused and gathered the courage to look at his uncle.

"Did I witness against her, because you threatened to kill me if I didn't?" Neji held an angry expression. Hiashi opened his mouth several times but couldn't say anything. _"Impossible! How could he remember? It was supposed to affect him for another 4 years!" _Hiashi thought. "I know this because Yanari told me. But why don't I remember?" Neji folded his arms. The old Hyuuga got up and left. _"Something's diffidently wrong" _Neji brought back the box and looked some more.

It was now late night and the final decision to Yanari's punishment was tomorrow. Neji had drunk at least 7 cups of coffee to stay awake. Neji sensed someone outside his door. "Who is it?" he asked. "Hinata." she replied shyly. Neji got up, unlocked the door and let Hinata in. "I… I heard what happened." the heiress said concerned.

"We need a plan, Neji." He nodded in reply and sat down to search through the books. "Hinata-sama… can you look through these and see if there is anything that can help us? Though they say a lot of things that are rather unpleasant about the main house, but I really need help." Said Neji, giving her three thick books when she nodded.

After many hours of searching, the results were still bad. Nothing was found, not even a clue. Neji growled and threw the book into the wall, making Hinata jump. He sat back down, clutching his head, hitting it sometimes as well. Then, Hinata noticed something. "Nii-san. Where is the journal you had for that year Yanari-sama was expelled?" she wondered. Neji started searching for it, but found none. "I don't know. It's not here."

Neji started searching through his room. After some time, he walked backwards too get a better view of the situation. It was rather… messy. (His room) Suddenly, he tripped in another pile of books and crashed into the wall. Almost blacking out, more books landed on his head from a shelf above. Hinata shot up and ran to his side, shaking his shoulders. "Neji! Neji!" she shouted. "Itaii.." Neji rubbed his head. "Eh… Hinata?" "Hm?" "I found the missing book…" Neji looked down and ironically… there it was…

* * *

Gomen nasai, gomen nasai for the short chapter. If I can make it before I go... I might update one more chapter sometime tomorrow. And there will be an oneshot/missing part in this story. It is M rated and I didn't want to put it here... That is all I am going to say... Reviews please? 


	11. Is this it?

Okay... I do not Own Naruto. Enjoy...

* * *

Finally the truth... or: 

Hinata and Neji ran out of his room in a speed of at least 300 mph… "Wait! I forgot the most important thing!" Hinata changed her route to her room in the main house. It had taken them all night to hatch out a plan to prove Yanari's innocence and they were already late for the court. Hinata came out with a package of something and met up with Neji. "The court next!"

_In the court: _

Yanari were chained to the floor in the middle of the room, with seats in a circle around her. She was facing a judge that was the fifth Hokage, sitting on the floor with a small table in front of her with piles of documents. "Tamaka Yanari. You have been brought here today to receive your punishment." The Hokage said sternly and looked at a document from the pile.

"These are very serious crimes. Killing your own team, giving the enemy sounds a secret and yet dangerous scroll and coming back to this city you were expelled from." she stood up and walked towards her. Yanari knew she couldn't escape from this. There were at least 20 Anbus there and the Hokage herself. _This is bad._

"I will now read what the people have decided as reprimand. They find Tamaka Yanari dangerous and untrusting. Their final decision was…" she paused. "Execution on the spot!" The whole mass off people started mumbling and someone cheered. Yanari looked around to find Hiashi smiling evilly. (I know it is kinda stupid. Okay… not kinda. It IS stupid.)

"Sumimasen, Yanari." Tsunade mumbled and signalised one Anbu to finish the whole thing.

Back to Neji and Hinata:

Neji and Hinata ran down the streets through the city like crazy. Before they knew it, they had accidentally run into Gaara that were talking to some Anbus. "Ghah! Gaara!" Hinata gasped. "What's wrong Hinata?" Gaara tossed. "We- court- go pant… late…" was all she could get out. "You are late for a court?" he asked.

They both nodded. "I can take you there." Gaara said and burst into sand with Hinata and Neji and before they knew it, they were standing outside the doors to the "courthouse"… (I have no idea what it is called. Forgive me!)

They stormed inside and saw the Anbu that was about to chop her head off. "WAIT!" they both screamed and everyone went silent and stared at the two Hyuugas. _Oh shit! _Neji gulped as the whole room was glaring at them. Neji swallowed the nervousness in his throat. "Tamaka Yanari is innocence," he easily stated. "And we can prove it."

* * *

I will tell you something that is very frusturating. I started on this chap for three weeks ago, before I went away... but I noticed first yesterday that... I have forgotten what the truth about what really happened was about! So I godda end it here for now... Can someone help me? Oh... Please review. (Cursing out loudly for my own bad memory...) 


	12. The last Hope

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I have 2 good reasons. **

**1. I had to go to this funeral and was away for a week. **

**2. I forgott what the proof from Neji was... Lame... **

**Anyways... I do not own Naruto. Only Tsukara, Tiren and Yanari. They are MINE! MUHAHAHA! Ahem! **

**I hope you will like this chap. Because I hate it! **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The last hope**

The glimpse of hope was finally here. The hope Yanari had waited for many years to come. Still, it was unbelievable.

"Tamaka Yanari didn't murder Haku, Tiren and Tsukara." Neji stated determined and looked straight in the eyes of his uncle. The face held a shocked but angry look. Hiashi felt he could stand up, walk to Neji and Hinata and kill them both. Okay, with the exception of Hinata.

"Hiashi! Don't even think about it!" Tsunade harshly said with a warning tone that he should keep on sitting. Hiashi grit his teeth, to they rasped and muttered silent curse words as quiet as he could. "Hyuuga Neji. You say Tamaka is innocent. And that you have proof. Convince the council and we will let her live." The Hokage strangely smirked to the old Hyuuga and motioned Neji to come down.

Neji nervously gulped and got in front of the Hokage, his back turned to Yanari. "_Stupid Neji. First you witness against me, now… you say you have proof for my innocence? That is ridiculous. What are you thinking?" _Yanari believed in her words, but something in the back of her head wanted her to believe that Neji really had proof. It didn't make sense though.

"Well, forgive my easy explanation, Hokage-sama. When the mission occurred, my team and I were set to keep an eye on the scroll Jounin Tamaka was carrying, in secret and from a safe distance." Neji so didn't want to tell the rest, but it didn't seem to be another option for him.

"About half through the forest, team 9 (Yanari's) was attacked. The sound ninja's were masters in hiding their chakra and weren't detected by my team, before Tsukara was killed and Yanari was knocked unconscious."

The whole court started mumbling and sent whisperings to each one and another. Hiashi was furious. You could tell by his fire red face and the chairarms were breaking into splinted as he gripped tighter to the chair, not to explode for his nephew's explanation. But Neji continued.

"I was the only one who saw it happen since the enemy had set out several traps the rest of my team was exposed to. The sound nin's killed the rookies of team nine." Neji finished sighing.

The Hokage nodded understanding, but there was one thing that was confusing with this case. "If that is the true explanation, why did you say something else in the previous trial?" Hinata stepped beside her cousin. "I think I will be able to tell that, Hokage-sama." she said. Hiashi almost fall down from his chair. Now his DAUGHTER was against him! The blonde nodded to the youngest Hyuuga.

Hinata took e deep breath before starting. This wasn't going to be easy for her. "I overheard a conversation between my nii-san and father. They were talking about the case concerning Yanari and Hiashi-sama wanted Neji to witness against her. When nii-san refused, Hiashi ordered an ointment from a banshee the same day. Hiashi-sama slipped some in Neji's tea and he forgot about everything. Hiashi gave Neji another version of the story and told him to say exactly that when he witnessed." Hinata finished and gave a bottle with an inscription on a blanket. Tsunade read it.

"Xeryxol." The Hokage read out loud to everyone. "Xeryxol was usually used as a pain killer, to forget bad memories or certain incidents. However… this ointment is illegal and it was purchased the same day as Hinata has told." a smile hinted in the blonde's face.

"_That explains everything!" _Yanari smiled for herself._ "Thank God." _The council started talking again. Some said they would let her go, some not. Their conversation was making Yanari's pulse race. After several minutes with talking, they had an answer.

Everyone else waited in silence. Hiashi prayed for not letting the former jounin live. "The council have decided to let Tamaka Yanari live and all crimes and records will be obliterated." A huge relief got to Yanari and her chains was removed.

Neji smiled like never before and took Yanari into a bone-crushing hug. Hiashi exploded and moved to attack the pair. The Anbu's managed to stop him and told him to calm down.

"How can you let that monster go loose!" Hiashi screamed. The words hit Yanari straight in the hearth. Neji still held around her, telling her not to care about him. "Calm down Hiashi-sama. If I may ask you to stay a little longer, we have things to discuss." Tsunade said calmly.

It was already dark outside and the moon shone in the most beautiful colour of purple. (A/N: I have seen a purple moon if you think that I wrote was nonsense. And believe me, it is a really stunning sight.) Crickets creaked in the moonlight and the wind danced through the town like a hunting ghost. Yanari and Neji stood alone on the house roof of the Hyuuga mansion.

"I am sorry for not believing in you, Neji." Yanari lowered her face shameful. Neji replied with wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay. I forgive you." he whispered.

"Hiashi-san absolutely doesn't want me around." She chuckled and Neji laughed with. "I know. But don't bother what he said." Neji… you probably don't know that Hiashi is sick?" she sadly settled. Neji pulled back too look at her. "What do you mean?" "He is sick. Physically." Neji took his time to think. "How do you know that?" he asked in confusion. He had never noticed something unusual about his uncle.

"You remember the fight we had? When I activated my Hikatou, I could see his chakra. But… something wasn't right about his chakra." She got out from his grip and went to look at the moon, back turned. "His chakra was grey, Neji" Yanari lowered her voice. "_Wait! Grey?" _Neji thought.

"and grey chakra is the signs of a sick body. When we started fighting, I noticed that when he used his sick chakra, it killed his cells. If he keeps on going, he eventually will kill himself." Yanari finished and gave the Hyuuga a sad smile.

Neji couldn't believe what he just had heard. If what she was saying is true, he had to tell Hiashi. "There's no use in telling him. He already knows." She resumed watching the moon. "Demo… I have to go back to my cabin." Yanari turned to leave. Neji stopped her. "Why? Why do you have to go? Hiashi isn't here." The Byakugan user begged her. "Haven't you noticed, Neji? When I am around, Hiashi-sama uses his chakra." Yanari confused her beloved even more.

"He uses his chakra to hide his anger towards me. So, I don't think I should stick around much longer. By the way, Neji. I don't do this because I feel sorry for him. I do this because I don't want anymore people to die because of me." She smiled. He embraced her again. "Well then, if it is that what you want, I won't stop you. But remember one thing; I will always love you." Then, he kissed her.

Some weeks later:

It was late evening in the woods. The stars started lit up as the darkness crept over the land and covered it in the black night. Yanari sat on the roof of her house to watch the sunset. The sky turned crimson and the clouds almost matched the blood red sky.

She thought of him. The man that first got her banished from her home town and then saved her life from execution some years later. Yanari loved him, really much. But she wasn't allowed to see him…ever. It pained her hearth that she couldn't be near him. It would pain his uncle too, or worse... kill him.

His damned uncle, Hiashi, had threatened both him and Yanari, that if they ever were to be near each other, he would kill Neji on the spot. Still, after all those years, Hiashi would hate her. Yanari had to love Neji from afar.

She knew that Hyuuga Hiashi would never let him near her as long as he lived. He was a man for his words. But when Hinata becomes the heir, Neji might see his beloved again.

Yanari shook her thoughts away and jumped to the ground. She suddenly felt a familiar chakra not far from there. Yanari turned to look for the source. By the dim light, she could make out the person. Long dark hair and pale skin. Yanari felt happiness flow through her body faster than her chakra. She started running towards him, but stopped when she realised something. Something was wrong.

"Neji… what are you doing here?" she said sad and tears started to fill her green eyes. He walked up to her and gave her the saddest look he ever had given anyone. "I need to talk to you." His voice was gentle but held a worried tone. She nodded and told him to follow her inside.

"Do you want some tea?" was the first thing to be said once inside her house. He nodded and was served tea only a moment afterwards. Neji thought about a way to say his reason why he needed to talk to her.

"I really don't know how to say this, Yanari." Neji took drank some tea. "Does Hiashi know you're here?" she gave him an anxious look. He nodded. "Hai, he does. He allowed me to see you one last time." he put the cup and lowered his head. He was afraid to see her reaction when she was told. "I… I … You know the war that goes on between the wind country and the lighting?" he saw up.

She nodded and gave him a questioning stare. "The… the wind country have a lack of shinobis these days and… they have asked Konoha for assistance." Neji gulped down the chocking feeling in his throat. Yanari was struck with fear. _Masaka! It can't be…_ "I have been called inn to fight…" Neji finished and looked directly into her eyes. They started to fill up with tears that shortly ran down her cheeks.

Neji moved to her side and embraced her. Yanari didn't sob or let out any noise at all, but her tears kept flowing like a river. _He is going in to a war. He might die before I ever get a chance to see him after this…_ her thoughts flowed like her tears that were gently wiped away by Neji's hand.

Yanari faced Neji that smiled sadly to her and then he kissed her. She placed her hands on the both side of his face and kissed back. He nibbled her lower lip, wanting entrance. Before she knew it, he had already slid his tongue and explored her mouth.

Neji's one hand travelled under her shirt and the other took her free hand that had left his face. Neji was surprised over how well their hands fit each other. He pulled back and looked at her. Yanari's eyes were still teary but held some sort of happiness in them. "Stay" she whispered in a tone that almost broke Neji's hearth.

Neji got up and started walking to the door but was held back by her hand in his. She rose from her seat and stood in front off him. "Stay a little longer… onegai." It was really breaking Neji's hearth so see her so sad. Yanari's facial expression didn't have anything else. He bent down and kissed her passionately. (I gotta end the scene here.)

The heat from the sun shone through the window and onto the bed made the sheets clam and woke Yanari up. She felt all sweaty and smelly from the night before and tossed around to find the spot beside her, where Neji had been, empty. Yanari felt tears dim up and fought to hold them back.

She got out from her bed and noticed the tea cups that were nearly full. Yanari took the cups and under Neji's, was an envelope assigned for her. She carefully opened it and read it with curiosity.

_To Yanari_

_By the time you read this letter, I will already be on my way to the wind country. My time with you got a little longer than I had planned to… _

Yanari had to laugh by this and wiped away a tear that had fallen.

_But I don't regret it. Not for a moment. I don't know if you are willing to wait for me to return. However if you want to… I would like you to have this ring. It is in the envelope. _

Yanari picked up the envelope and emptied it. There was a simple ring with an amethyst, not a diamond. Still, beautiful. She resumed reading the letter:

_When I return and you wear that ring, I know that you have waited for me. Even how long it takes me to come back. I say when, because I am certain of that I will and going to survive this. You are the one that I care for most. The only thing I want is to be there with you. I hope that you believe in me when I say: I Love you more than anything and because of that, I will come back to you. I want to spend my life with you. _

_I refuse to give up and die if something happens to me. I refuse to die and let you be alone again. _

_Wait for me_

_Neji_

Tear drops hit the paper. Yanari studied the ring the put it on her finger. _He's gone now. _Still naked, she took a towel and went for the river. She practically jumped into the freezing water and dove under. _I will wait for you, Neji. I promise. _She looked up to the sky. _I still have to change the sheets…_was the first thing that got into her mind after getting out of the water. "_Yeah, I believe in you Neji." _

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

That's it! The last chapter is finished! Kidding... But I mjust warn you, there will only be another chapter or two. I need to finish this story. Besides... I don't have any idea on what is going to happen further after that/those chap. Bie for now! ;D oh... One more thing... I forgott to tell you the secret oneshot to this chapter. It is what happened the WHOLE night... If you want to read it, You simply go to my profile and choose Hidden feelings:Secret part... that simple.


	13. 5 Years

* * *

**5 years:**

"Nira!" a woman shouted from the river, carrying two buckets on a pole across her shoulders. "I've told you to not touch those! They are poisonous." The woman reminded a 4 year old Kia that stood up, put her hands on her hip and mimicked the woman's actions mockingly. Just like any four year old would do. _That child will become my death someday. _The woman chuckled and shook her head.

"Mommy?" Nira asked a little nervous and put her thumb in her mouth. "Yes, Nira?" "Ano, when is daddy coming back? You said he would return." Nira's mother froze by this. It was said from the town that the war between the wind country and the lighting had ended several months ago and he wasn't back. Tears dimmed up in her forest green eyes.

She didn't notice that the young girl tried to get her attention by pulling her long hair that the little girl only could reach. "Yanari? Doushite?" she asked with this very innocent look in her eyes.

"He will come back." Yanari replied a little angry and stomped inside the house with the water. Nira was left alone and started to feel a little bad for upsetting her mother. Every time they started to talk about her father, Nira's mother would always end up sad and upset. She couldn't stop thinking of him and the more she did, the more hurt did she get. Still after 5 years, her feelings for him are as strong as the day he left.

Nira went into the forest to pick some flowers, as she always did when her mother got upset. Nira knew how much her mother loved Cambria. (google it if you want to see it. If not… it is an orchid. Is that how it is spelled? XD)

Nira reached her destination in a secret place in the forest, only she knew about it. it was her special place. A small pond with a waterfall and a river with the most beautiful flowers to ever be found in Konoha. Little Nira ran down to the water and picked up a certain flower, with the happiest smile on her face. But something was out of order. Nira noticed a man writing in a book on the other side of the river.

He looked somewhat familiar. His eyes, she had seen such eyes before. The man had a scar over his left cheek and his clothes were worn out and dirty. She almost started to walk to the man, then; Yanari's words started playing in her head. "_You must not talk to strangers and stay away from them. You never know what they are." _Nira didn't want to disobey her, because she had always right. So Nira walked away as silent as she could.

"Mom! Mommy!" Nira shouted from outside and her mother came out fast as a speeding bullet. "What's wrong Nira?" she put her hands on her daughter's shoulders worried. "I saw a man in the forest!" the child pointed to the direction she came from. "What did he look like? An enemy?" Nira shook her head. "Iie. He had this scar on his face, long hair and a Konoha headband." The youngster explained by using her hands to show were the scar was on the face and how long the hair was.

The woman turned away from her daughter to the place she had pointed. "Shagekugan!" her eyes turned darker green as her bloodline limit searched the area ahead. She couldn't see anything out of order. Yanari turned around to face a different direction. Something was there, Yanari could see the blue chakra as clear as day. _"If it is those idiots that tried to kill us last week… I won't let them ever to see daylight again."_

Yeah, Yanari and Nira had been attacked the week before by some people that still wanted Yanari dead. But she had beaten the crap out of them and told them to go home.

The man got closer to them. Yanari motioned Nira to stand behind her. The man stopped 30 feet away from them. He could see Yanari had activated her bloodline and didn't want to get closer, knowing what she can do. Yanari scanned every inch of him. Black long hair, a scar on the left cheek and… she froze. "_Hyuuga eyes?" _The Shagekugan dispelled itself. Yanari end up staring shocked at him. "_Masaka! It can't be him!" _

The man looked straight into her eyes. "Hello Yanari." He said with a faint smile. A tear escaped her eye. "Is it…?" Yanari had a hard time to breathe. She couldn't believe that he was there. He was standing there. "Is it… really… you, Neji?" Yanari took some steps forward. The man smiled again and took a step forward. (A/N: ARGHHHH! CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'll skip to the point -.-.)

Yanari ran to him and hugged the Hyuuga. Neji dropped his bag and embraced her, listening to her cry on his shoulder. He inhaled her mixed scent of flowers and leafs. This was just too unreal for him. "It is you." she cried happily and pulled back to look at his face, with hands placed on each side. Yanari couldn't stop the tears that flowed from her green orbs.

Neji smiled by this as her hand caressed his chin, he felt something cold touch his skin. He took her hand and looked at it. "You did wait for me." Neji stroke the finger where the ring he had given her was found. Yanari nodded then kissed him ever so passionately and Neji kissed her back.

He was there, with her, the woman he has loved for so long time. She was in his strong arms, where no one could interfere again, never again… That was before poor little Nira wanted some attention too.

"Mommy. Why are you hugging that man?" She had this very doubtful look directed towards Neji that only stared at her. _"Who is this? Did she say mommy? What is going on?" _Neji immediately let go of Yanari and inspected the child before him. Nira had a very stern look and only shrugged when Neji went down to her level. Nira had black long hair (like Neji's), green eyes from Yanari and her skin was natural pale.

Yanari watched interested at the scene. It looked quite humorous when you saw their faces. "As father and daughter." She finally broke the silence that hung in the air while Neji and Nira had a staring competition. "WHAT?" they both said in union.

They looked at from each other to Yanari and back again. "Um… There was a detail I have forgotten to tell you but the detail is standing right there." Yanari motioned towards her daughter.

"Is that my dad!" Nira's eyes were wide and her mouth was open as well. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Neji and Nira said in union pointing an accusing finger to her. They both jumped when they discovered that they were doing exactly the same thing. "But… How!" Neji asked puzzled.

The older woman leaned forward and whispered into his ear: "Remember your last visit?" Then a light appeared on the bulb above his head. "Aa, that! Well… that explains about everything." Neji rubbed the back of his head. "Come on. Let's go inside." Yanari took Neji's and Nira's hand and walked back to the house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	14. Short one

Last chapter, mina! Personally, I don't like this story anymore cuz when I reread it now, I see how crappy everything was written, so I may correct and fix the chapters in any nearby future. oh well... This one is extreeeeemeeeellyyyyyy short, I know... But I needed to get this done asap, or else I would never have finished it. Gomenasai, mina-sama. I do however thank everyone who has read my first long story. Zanke zanke.

* * *

Her house was the same Neji noted. She still had that little table they had tea by the last night he saw her. A little vase of orchids, like the one's by the pond he had rested by. He figured Nira had been the one to pick them. He smiled. All three sat down by the table.

Yanari had prepared some tea and gave one cup each. "So..." she started. This was very difficult for her. How were you supposed to start a conversation with someone you haven't seen for 5 years?

Neji was the one to break the silence: "How have things been while I was away?" he sipped his tea. "Well... A lot has happened," she started. "Hinata has gotten married." "To whom?" Neji asked. "Hehe. The one we spied on some years back." she chuckled. Neji had to think before Gaara hit his mind.

"Does he treat her well?"

"Hinata says she's happy. She had a hard time after Hiashi passed away though," there was a pause.

"So... Hiashi is dead," Neji sighed. He knew that would happen someday and he knew Hinata would take it hard. He couldn't say he missed the bastard though... "He died some months after you left. When I was near to give birth to Nira, I seaked out Hinata for help. She practically threatened me to stay for 2 years before I moved back out here with Nira." she ruffled the little girl's hair.

She stuck out her tongue in return. They all laughed. "I didn't like the other children there," the little one told. "Truth be told... people still don't like having me and Nira around." Neji nodded understanding. The court only changed her records, not people's feelings.

"People do come out here occasionally to harm us though." Yanari's expression changed into a sad one.

"But mom will just beat them and tell them to scram!" Nira raised a fist and grinned. Neji chocked on his tea by the girl's enthusiasm. "I bet she would." Yanari was the kind of person who would defend what was hers. Even if she had to use… violence… "But how have you been? And that scar…" she noticed the long scar on his face.

Neji laughed. "Well… I was stationed on a very desert wasteland, so there wasn't much fighting in the beginning. However, we did suffer from surprise attacks. We could all have died if the reinforcements hadn't arrived in time. But every time I thought about giving up… I remembered my promise to you…"

"I'll be outside…" Nira didn't really want to hear anymore goodjie goodjie her parents were talking about. They both understood though. "You have raised her well, Yanari," he praised. "I'm just sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed me…" his head lowered in shame. Yanari went over to his side and laid her arms around him. "What matters is that you are here now," she whispered. "I don't care if you couldn't be with me in the past… now is all that matters," she told and kissed him lightly. "Can I become a part of the family?" he asked, looking up. Yanari chuckled, more tears streaming down her face. "Of course you can, Neji. Of course."

* * *

Yep, short and crappy... And that's all folks! It's over! Seriously... Fell free to leave a message where you say you hate me for taking... what? 8-10 months to update? (Sweat dropps) Anywas, bye everyone!  
Special thanks to:

San-Hana, Urase Sha'den, bloody.dark.asylum, jettboard, RandomNinjaGurl, another random writer, dasd, flamekurama'sbloodrose, Kaori Uchiha 192, Hibiki-chan and eternalwings 15


End file.
